forgotten sister
by eeveegirl36
Summary: Ed and Al have a friend named Alisa, but they don't know is that she is actually their little sister. will they ever find out? and what caused them to forget her? on hold for now but once I get my thought together I'll post a couple of new chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**disclaimer: i do not own fullmetal alchemist or any of it's characters**_

chapter 1

it's funny how my brothers, Edward(8) and Alphonse(7), hardly notice me. My name is Alisa Elric(6), the youngest of the Elrics. I have gold eyes and golden hair that is shoulder length. I always stay inside to help my mom and maybe practice my alchemy in front of her. She always tell me " Lisa why don't you do alchemy with your brothers?" i just tell her back " It's fine I like doing chores with you" with a sweet smile on my face. It's not that I don't like them, it just they just think that I'm a weak and defenseless girl and I won't be able to do the thing they do. They're afraid to hurt me, so i guess they just stay away from me.

A year later, my mom fell ill and died. Before the boys came in to see her, she told me " Alisa make sure to watch the for me. Ok?" she said with a smile on her face as I sat there holding her hand. " I will mommy but please don't die. I don't want you to go." I told her. She was going to say something back but the boys came running in. I move to the side to let them talk to her. I just sat there and watch the scene between them like i always do.

During the funeral ,I didn't really cry. I wanted to but for some reason I couldn't. My brothers did though especially Al. Ed sometime would glance at me with a hard glare that would look like it said " How dare you not cry, didn't you care for her at all." After awhile I left to make dinner. The boys didn't come back till it sun actually set. When they did return they didn't say anything just went to their room. So I left their food by their door and went to bed.I got use to doing all the chores around the house. I would hardly see my brothers unless they were telling me where they were going.

One day their was a huge storm and the river near the town was starting to flood. The boys went down to help, they forgot about the one near our house though so I had to go down there and stop it. " Honestly they always forget about the one closest to our house, Those idiots!" I said to myself as I brought my draggers and made a large, straight cut in the ground. a large rock wall came up from where the cut was place. I turned to head home but stopped as some as I saw a woman with black hair and a huge guy holding a umbrella for her, stare at me in amazement. " That amazing and unique talent for alchemy you have their young lady" she told me " Yeah but don't tell anyone. It would hurt my big brother pride." I replied. Before she could say anything else, Ed and Al came running over to us. " Hey lady you fix this part too. Thanks if it flood over, our house would be gone." Ed said. I think she was about to correct him but I cut her short saying " Yeah big brother Ed! You should've seen it!" I told him . She just stare at me but didn't say anything.

We all went to Winry's house for stew. I learn on the way over that the lady name is Izumi Curtis and the guy is her husband Sid Curtis. Also that my brothers want her to take them as her apprentices. She would accept them only if they passed her challenge in a month. " You're sister would have to come with us too though." she told them " But Lis doesn't know any alchemy, she's weak and she's a girl!" Ed told her. " Are you saying there is something wrong with being a girl?! You brat."

" N-no m-ma'am! but still-"

" But what? SHORTY!"

" WHO ARE YOU CALLED SHORT! YOU OLD HAG!" Ed yelled but soon realized the murderous aura coming from Izumi. " WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD BRAT! YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!" she said as she held onto his head and throwing him out the door. " so I guessing you'll be coming along too." She told me in a sweet voice. It was scary how her personality change so quick.

The month Ed and Al were on the island for their challenge, I was being trained by Izumi in martial arts and the basics of alchemy. Even though we were on the basic it did improve my alchemy. She would beat into me the rules in alchemy and other thing. We became close during that month. We went to get my brothers from the island a month after. When we arrived there, we saw them right away and she asked them the meaning behind " One is all, and all is one" they told her " We are one and the world is all!" she started to laugh and then said they pass. They cheered at their victory but scream as this guy with a mask came out of the woods. " Alright mason that enough!" Izumi said " M- mason? You mean the guy that been trying to kill us is you employee. Do you know we've almost die because of him?!"

"We had to make sure you guys stayed alive but give you a challenge too."

" HE ALMOST KILLED US! I REPEAT KILLED!"

" To train the mind you must train the body as well." she stated . They just dealt with but still not happy and we went home. When they train with her, I would be out doing errands or exploring the town. Soon made some friend that hang out at a place called the Devil's Nest. I would train at night away from the bruther shop, sometime Izumi would come but not all the time. Soon came time for us to leave, which I didn't like that much because I finally found a place where I had a family and friends, even if they were a lot older than me. We didn't say anything to them, we just left.

A few week after we came back, it was getting late and I haven't seen the boys in a while, that scared me. I had a bad feeling, I went to look for them in my dad's , who left when I was not even one year old, office and found them. They had their hand on a huge alchemy circle that was lit up gold. I move forward to look at it closer and realize it was a human transmutation circle. the bright, golden light turned into a sinister, dark purple. I look down and saw my foot on the circle , then I black out.

When I woke up, I found myself in a white room with a giant gate and a person that was just sitting there. I look closer and the person just look like an outline of a body with a huge, creepy grin place on his face. " Oh it looks like someone got mix up in the transmutation. That a pity." it said " Who are you?" i asked.

" I glad you ask, I go by many names, I am one, I am all , I am the world , I am the universe, I am god and most importantly I am YOU!"

" That didn't really answer my question."

" It wasn't suppose to. Anyway seeing as you're here, you can either go unharm or loss something and save one of your brothers."

" What would i loss?"

" I guess your going with that choice, well why don't you pick."

" Okay, how about people memory of me."

" You sure? That would include your brothers."

" Yeah I'm sure"

" Done! Well have a fun, lonely life!" after it said that I black out.

_**yay! finally finish my first fan fiction. tell me if you enjoyed it or not . thanks for reading!^-^**_

_**Can you guess who Alisa friends are in Dublith?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**yay! New chapter!=D sorry about my grammar I'm not the best at it. **_

_**disclaimer: i do not own fullmetal alchemist or any of its characters!**_

chapter 2

When I woke up I found myself in a bed that seem oddly familiar. I looked around so more and I was in one of Winry's guest bedrooms. I heard the door open, I looked to find Winry staring at me. " Oh you're awake! Hang on I'll get my grandmother." with that said she ran out of the room before I could say anything back. A couple of minutes later, her and aunt Pinako came in. " Good you're awake. I bet you would like to know where you are." I nodded " You're in Risembool. I'm Pinako and this is my grand-daughter Winry." she informed me " Thanks. I'm Alisa E-Eliza. It nice to meet you." I told them " hey Alisa How old are you?" winry asked me " I'm nine." Pinako sighed " Now why are you by yourself and without an adult?"

" my family died in a house fire. I'm searching for my father that left when I was still a baby." I lied to her " Well you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. Just make sure to be quiet for awhile we have a patient that just had automail surgery." " I will" they left after that. I fell asleep soon afterward.

I woke up later that night and didn't want to fall back asleep. I went outside for some cool air. I heard the door open behind me . I turned and found the armor that usually in dad's office walk towards me. I jumped a little " Please don't be afraid, I was just wondering what you were doing out here. Anyway my names Alphonse Elric. But you can call me Al." he told me " Oh I wasn't scared, just a little surprised and I came out for air. My name Alisa Eliza. Hey Al what are you doing in an armor suit?"

" Well it's-it's-it's a hobby! Yeah a hobby!"

" Okay but if you ask me that a weird hobby." we sat there talking until I got tried again and went back to bed. The next morning, I ate breakfast with everyone and then went outside to practice almost all day till dinner. I repeated this for a couple week.

One day as I coming back early, I walked up the steps when the door open and BAM! someone ran into me and knock me on the ground. " OWW! Watch where you're going. That head of yours is hard as a rock" I said " Yeah well yours isn't all that soft either. Your Alisa right? I heard about you from Al." he told me " And you would be?"

" Edward Elric! You can call me Ed."

" Nice to meet you. Anyway why were you running out the house ?"

" Oh shoot right I forgot. AL COME ON! LETS GO ALREADY! We're going to train" he told me " NO YOUR NOT ED! YOUR ARM NOT HEALED YET, GET BACK IN HERE!" Winry yelled as I giggled." Ah almost forgot. Hey winry I'll be back before dinner." I heard a ok and headed toward my old home. I almost forgot to get rid of all my thing. I ran through the house and gather all my thing and took them back in the wood near the river. I lit all of it on fire and watch it burn.I put in the last thing, which was a picture with Al, Ed, mom, dad,and me in it, then I regretted. I stuck my hand in there to grab it. When I pulled my hand out , I notice the pictures edges were just burned and so was my hand. I place the photo in my notebook and went to the river to cool my hand. I heard rustling in the bush, when something came out of it i kick it with all my might. It hit the tree and said " Oww damn it!" I then notice that thing was Ed " E-Ed I'm so sorry I didn't know that was you" I apologise " It ok it was my fault for sneaking up on you anyway. I came to tell you that dinner ready." " Ok I'm coming" he then gave me a look that would say ' show me it' " What?" I said " Show me your hand I know you burnt it in that fire" I gave him my hand to bandage.

" Yeah I drop something important in there and had to get it"

" What did you drop?"

" A family photo"

" What so important about a family photo?"

" It the only one I have with my dad in it and I'm trying to find him."

" Oh" we walk in silence the rest of the way.

Weeks later, Ed was finally allowed to spar. Me,Ed and Al all went outside, the boys went in the grass while I stayed on the porch. " Hey Alisa why don't you come and spar with us too?" Ed asked " can I?" I questioned "sure why not ?" Al asked " People don't usually let me fight because I'm a girl." I told them " What do you do if they don't?" Ed asked " I beat their asses!" they got a scared look on their faces as if they were regretting asking me to join them. " Well don't just stand there. Come on!" Ed told me. I ran down there and we all got into our starting pose. Me and Al went after Ed and he got mad after a while cause he was losing big time! He then clapped his hands and turned his automail into a sword. " Hey that's cheating!" I called out " Yeah well, what would you call two against one? huh?" he said " an advantage, just like this!" I said as I turned my necklace, that look like two sword in a 'x', into my daggers. I attacked Ed as he block me with his sword. We then saw a wrench come out of nowhere and hit Ed right on the head. " Hey don't do that to my automail! Do you know how long I worked on that?" Winry yelled from the porch. " Gearhead" Ed mumbled " Alchemy freak " she yelled back as me and Al just laugh. That pretty much ended our little spar " Alisa you're an alchemist right?"

" Yeah so are you. Tell me Ed, want are you going to to do after you healed enough to leave?"

" Probably become a state alchemist."

" You mean a dog of the military, why would you do that?"

" Because of our pride, we lost something important and now I'm going to do everything I can to get it back."

" You performed human transmutation and lost your bodies didn't you?" he flinch " Your arm and leg, and Al's nothing but a soul attached to the armor."

" How did you know?"

" When I was spared with you guys, every time I hit Al, He made a hollow noise, and the way you perform alchemy is the way only people who seen the truth can."

" Does that mean you did it too?"

" Heck no! My old teacher did and told me about it to warn that I would never try it."

" We just wanted to see our mom again."

" I don't care if you did it or not, it not going to change the way I think of you. Come on I think dinner ready." We then went running back in.

A few month later, Ed and Al were leaving without telling anyone or saying goodbye. I just happen to be awake, so I ran after them with my stuff in hand. " Hey! Wait up!" I yelled as I ran " Why you leave without me?" I said as I was catching my breath. " Didn't know you wanted to come." Ed said in his defense " Lier! you did too! We talked about this last week . I would be looking for my dad as your looking for a way to get your bodies back."

" Huh, guess I did!"

" Not funny" we all then boarded the train and left Risembool heading to Central.

_**hope you guys like the new chapter. I tried my best with the sparing part but I'm not that great with the action part. Please review .**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own fullmetal alchemist or any of it's characters**_

Chapter 3

During the train ride I had to sit next to Ed and Al got to sit by himself across from us. the lucky bastard , he's doesn't have a sleeping, snoring Ed next to him. I look out the window most of the time but at some point I fell asleep too. " WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU CAN ONLY SEE UNDER A MAGNIFYING GLASS!" is what I woke up to, not a very pleasant wake up call if you ask me. " Al did someone call Ed small again?" I said still trying to wake up. " Yeah sorry if he woke you up. But we kind of have another problem too." I look around and found some guys trying to take control of the train. One of them had a gun to the old man with black hair and grey hair under. Next thing I hear is a gun right next to my head. " Nobody move or this girl gonna get it!" the man shouted. " You sure you want to do that mister?" I asked/ threaten him. He and a couple other passenger sweat drop at that sentence. " What can you do little girl?" he questioned. I then got out of his grip, came from behind him and hit the back of his neck. " You were saying?" I told he. We got rid of all the other guys too. " Great now what are going to do kid?" an angry passenger said " Yeah they'll notice that some of their man aren't responding and they'll send more." another said " Please calm down we have a plan." Ed tried to reassure them. " Ed do you really have a plan or are you making shit up?" I whispered to him. " Well i was hoping to just wing it." I smacked him.

" You made shit up, you got to fix"

" Don't worry i will."

" You better."

" Hey can you guys untie me." I heard from behind us. " Ah sorry we'll do that now." I told the guy that has the weird two color hair. " Thanks, I'm veto flaman." he introduce himself " I'm Alisa Eliza and they're Edward and Alphonse Elric. Tell me why are they trying to control the train."

" Well we have a pretty important passage on the train."

" Alright Al and Flawman head towards the front, Ed come with me" I ordered.

Me and Ed went on top of the train. I made it so my shoe would be magnetic so I don't fall off the train. I duck the tree was about to warn ed but it was too late. "ED!" i screamed " I'm fine just keep going." so I kept going forward to the control room. when I was almost there I heard a gun go off and then felt pain on my shoulder. I ignored it and kept going making sure I wasn't hit by anymore bullets.

I jumped through the window and kick one of the guy. the other guy turn to punch me but i ducked and then gave him an uppercut in the jaw. I tied them up and saw Ed come in with a guy with black hair, glasses and wearing a PURPLE shirt. I made sure to hide my bullet wound from Ed. " Nice!" he told me with a huge grin on his face " Thanks, I try. Who your friend here Ed." I asked " Major Maes Hughes, and you are?"

" Alisa Eliza. Nice to meet you. I'm guessing you saved his ass."

"Same, and you guessed right."

We then went to where their 'special' guest is. There were about ten guys standing guard.I brought out my daggers and ran toward them dodge the bullets by running on the wall and slicing their gun. With a little alchemy I turn the guns into rope so the instantly wrap around the man and tied them. The boss then came out to what all the commotion was about and found Hughes with a throwing knife in his hand pointed at him. " You're under arrest Bald." Hughes said. Bald then bought his hand out from under the cape which I quickly realized was automail and quickly pulled Ed out of the way of the bullets. One bullet hit Hughes in the arm and he fell back. Before Bald could do anything else to Hughes, Ed grab his automail arm with his. " Well what you know to automailer going at it. Shall we find out whos has the better automail?" Ed said " Fine kid but you're going to lose with that weak automail. Kids like you should go back home and not mess with grow up business." Ed then crush Bald's gun fingers and then punch him cause bald to go unconscious.

Once we made it to the train station, we saw a bunch of military guy waiting for us. hughes came up behind us in his uniform. We stand off towards the side as a guy with black hair and black eyes came up to Bald " Don't kill anyone. Is all I order you to do when you left, and looks like you did just that." the guy said " Huh so you're Mustang?!" a knife then came out of his automail to free himself. He attacked Mustang but before he could get a hit, Mustang snapped his fingers and Bald went in flames. " I held back. The damages isn't as bad as it looks. I'm Roy Mustang. My rank Lt. Colonel. The Flame Alchemist." Ed then went running up to Mustang and yelled " You jerk! you made us take that train on purpose!"

" Ed, Hakuro told me about you and your friend performance and was impressed and would allow you to take the test."

" But you alway said we could take the test?!"

" Really Ed did you think the military would let a kid join the army? Now aren't you glad you took that train?" he walked up to Ed " It up to you if you want to take it or not." he told him " Of course we're going to take it and pass too!" Ed screamed. Mustang then came up to me " And you are?" he asked " Alisa Eliza sir." I told him " Well Alisa same thing applies to you." he said as he left.

_**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as you did with the other, if not then maybe more. Please review :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own fullmetal or any of it's characters**_ _**This chapter kind of a mix between the anime and the manga. Sorry if that bugs anyone but I am going to try and stay with the manga.**_

chapter 4

A guy walk up to Hughes and ask to see his wound. Ed them came up to me and point to the same guy. " What?" I ask " Go get you wound bandaged!" he said " I don't have a -" he then put pressure on my shoulder " OWW! You jerk!" I yelled at him " Yeah, yeah, now go"

" Fine I'm going!" I said as I walk over to the guy.

After getting it bandaged, we went to Mustang office to talk about training for the exam. " I suggest Shou Tucker, The Sewing Life Alchemist, two years ago he created a chimera that actually talk. All it said was ' I want to die' and a few days after it did." he informed us " Really a talking chimera? I wish I got to see that." Ed complain. We went to Mr. Tucker's house and knock on the door. When the door open, we heard a "WOOF" and Ed disappeared. I look over and found him with a large golden retriever on top of him. " Alexander thats a no-no." a little girl with red hair braids said " Oh i'm terribly sorry" A guy with red hair and glasses said " That ok, just don't say rollover" Ed said " Alexander rollover!" I said as Ed got a scared look on his face. The dog just tilted his head like he didn't understand what I said " Hmm ,I don't think he knows rollover Ed" I told him " Geez thanks Alisa" he said sarcastically. I just smiled and we went in leaving Ed with the dog. " Hey guys don't just leave me here!" Ed yelled " Why? the dog look like he having fun" I said " But I'm not! Al help me!." when Al and Ed came in Mr. Tucker stared at Al with a weird look " I'm sure these boys will explain their story with you later." Mustang said. " As Lt. Colonel Mustang said I am Shou Tucker and this is my daughter Nina." Mr. Tucker said " I'm Edward Elric and this is my brother Alphonse Elric." Ed said " I'm Alisa Eliza." I said " Hey Nina do you want to go play with me?" I asked her " Yeah can we go draw?" she asked " Sure!" we walked out leaving the boys to talk. then came in later " Do you need to see the library as well Alisa?" he asked " That ok, maybe later" I answered before he nodded and left.

A few week later, it was Ed birthday but he not going to anyone. I brought a present for him for when we celebrate later on tonight. We all went outside with Nina and played in the snow. I showed Nina a snowman made from a transmutation circle. She ended up calling it a wishing circle. Ed got pounced on a million time by Alexander. I swear that dog out to get Ed or just likes messing with him. Hughes then came to the front gate and waved to us. " so Ed heard it was your birthday today." he told us " How'd you find out I didn't tell anyone." Ed said " I'm part of the investigation part of the military.I have know thing like this. Gracia wanted you guys to come over to celebrate it." he said " What about us?" Nina asked " Well what's a party without his friends?" her face brighten up. When we got there we were greeted by Mrs. Hughes and his daughter Elicia, who was adorable. We had a great time but then we had to head back home. Once we put Nina to bed I went in the boy's room " Hey Ed!" I called out. " Yeah what'd you want Alisa?" he asked " Happy birthday!" I said as I gave him my present. he open it to find some new alchemy books. " Thanks Alisa, this is a great present I haven't read this yet." " Your welcome, I knew you would like it. Well I'm going to bed night."

A few more months past and it was time for the exam. We did nothing but study for last fews weeks and I believe that we're ready for this but Ed face told me something else. " Come on cheer up! You'll do fine." I tried to boost his confidence. Never thought you would ever hear that, Edward Elric without his confident and only because of a test. " Easy for you to say, you would get all our practice question right while me and Al would get some wrong." he complain. " Ed don't think of what I can do compare to you, that what will bring you down and then you won't do as good on your test."

" Yeah you're right let's get this thing over with." he said with a grin. We went in and sat down, I sat in front of Ed and Al.

Once the test started, time felt like it fly right by and it was over before I knew it. I complete my test and thought I did really good on it too.I walk over to Ed and Al as we were leaving. " How you guys do?" I asked " I didn't get to finish." Ed complained " I finished but now I'm worried about the physical exam part. What about you Alisa?" Al asked " I finished but I'm really tried. There were a bunch of questions on that test. Whoever made is a devil." I said " I agree with you on that." Ed said. Later that week Mustang came to us saying Al shouldn't continue. Al was complaining until Ed said " Al listen only one of us should be chain to the military and there's no reason why you should have to too. So don't worry about it." " Fine but I'm still coming with you. You can be a jerk sometime without me brother." " Geez. thanks Al." we all laughed.

Me and Ed had the interview the next day. I was first, I walk in to find a chair with three legs in a middle of a circle and people across from it. I was surprised that even Fuhrer King Bradley was there. " Sit, alchemy is the balance of science if you have the gift then the chair won't fall." he told I sat down and the question started " Miss Eliza why do you want to become a state alchemist?" he asked " Well sir, I want to help people with my ability in alchemy and maybe try and find my father along the way." responded " Thank you. you may leave now." I stand up, bow and left the room. I passed Ed on the way out " Good luck" I said with a smile. After we went back home and all that was left was the performance part of the exam. Which me and Ed had no idea of what to do for it. Yup we are so screwed.

A day later we went back for the performance part. We were watch other people go first so, me and Ed might get an idea of what to do. The first guy made a huge tower but lost energy and could even stand back up. The next guy made a thing that look like a balloon. The balloon flew towards the tower. When it hit the tower it pop and pieces of the tower were fall toward the guy that could move. We and Ed then move into action, he clap his hand and touch the tower while I took out my dagger and hit all the falling rubble. Ed turn the tower into what Nina called a ' wishing circle' and I turned the rubble into flower petals to match. I look to ed and he gave me a huge grin. When we left we found Al and Nina waiting for us at the gate. " Big buther! Big siser! That waz the bestest wizhing circle ev'r!" Nina told us( little kid language is harder the it sounds.) " Glad you like it Nina ." We all went back and when we got there Mr. Tucker had a feast waiting for us.

A few days later, we were called to Mustang office. " Congrats you two , now you are dogs of the military." He told us as handed us our watches. " Seem like the fuhrer has a sense of humor" he then hand us the envelopes " What makes you say that?" Ed asked as I was reading mine ' you've have been appointed the title 'The Dagger Alchemist' it pretty much said " I don't get what so funny about it. What you get Ed? I asked as I look at his paper. ' Fullmetal Alchemist' " Your fits you perfectly Ed." I said as he finally looks " Fullmetal Alchemist! Sounds heavy, I like it!" he then looked at mine. " You have a cool name too Alisa." " Thanks" Mustang then finally spoke up " You two will be under my command and will be partners too." " Man that suck." said " What does being Fullmetal partner?" he asked " No being under your command." He just glare at me as I smiled back.

_**Well I hope you liked it. Oh and if you don't hit that review button, the world is going to exploded in five seconds. QUICK HIT IT NOW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own fullmetal or any of it's characters.**_

Chapter 5

Jean Havoc took us back to 's house. Nina was outside playing with Al and Alexander, they were probably wanting for us to come back. " Hey Al look at what I got" Ed said " Is that the silver watches they give out to the state alchemist brother." Al said " Yup!" Alexander then walk over to Ed and stared at him " What do you want dog?" Alexander then grab the watch by his mouth and ran away from Ed. " Hey give that back you stupid dog! That not a toy." Ed screamed. We all just started laughing " Oh I got a message from the Lt. Colonel, he said ' Don't forget assessment day is coming soon'." We then went back to the apartment.  
The next day, me and Nina were drawing well Ed and Al were reading some more. I look over to Nina's paper and saw that she drew her whole family. " Hey Nina what happen to your mom?" I asked her " She lef two years ago." she told me " where is she now?" Al asked " Daddy told me that she lives wif her parents." " Well it a good thing you have your dad and Alexander." I said. they all looked at me funny " What? She not lonely now and plus it's not fun being by yourself." ed and al got a sad look on their faces. " Yup!" nina said as i smiled. she fell asleep soon after, I pick her up while Ed grab the drawing. Mr. Tucker then came in and took Nina, Ed handed him the drawing. He looked up at us and said " My wife got fed up with being poor and then left, as luck would have it I passed the state alchemist exam soon after." " Man that is really bad luck. well we got to go see you later." I said as I was running out the door.  
Today felt different than any other day for some reason, and it wasn't because it look like it was about to open the door to Mr. Tucker house and said " Nina, we came to play again. Nina? Mr. Tucker?" we walk in further and found Mr. Tucker and a chimera " Oh so you are home." Ed said " Yes, and I finally did it. I created a chimera that understand human speech. Here I'll show you. Listen to me, that person over there that Edward." he said " That- person -there - Ed-ward." " Yes that very good. Well done!" he praised it " That amazing! It can actually talk!" Ed said " Now I don't have to worry about losing my certification." he said happily while Ed just stared at it. " That person edward, that person Edward, that person Edward. big buther Ed" Ed then finally understood what the crazy bastard did. " , when did you first get your certification?"Ed asked " Let's see two years ago." he replied  
" And when did your wife leave you?"  
" That was two years ago too"  
" I just have one more question for you. Nina and Alexander , WHERE ARE THEY?" Ed said raging mad  
" Damn bart figuring it out so quickly." he said as ed jumped to attack him. " Oh yeah I figured it out, two years ago you used your wife and now you did it again but used Nina and Alexander to transmute talking chimera! You can only do so much with animals after all! It's much easier using a human,ISN'T THAT RIGHT!" ed scream at him as I hugged Nina. " huh I don't see what your soo upset about. This is how we progress. Human experimentation is a necessary step. I would think another scientist would understand." "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU SICK BASTARD!" I yelled as they turn and stared at me " Messing around with someone life is not your to choose. Not mine, not theirs, and certainly not YOURS!" I was beyond pissed now. " Not their, now that rich, they did the exact same thing when they tried to bring back their mom. And I'm certain you did something quite similar too." he said " I mean look at Fullmetal! His leg, his arm, and his brother. They are the proof that they mess with human lives too. I'm sure if we look at you we would find something miss too that proof." I started trembling in anger and fear know that he was right.  
"SHUT UP!" Ed said as he punched Tucker " See we all are the same. You're just like me." he said  
" We are not!"  
" Yes we are. The opportunity was right in front of us and we took it. Even though it's forbidden we still did it."  
" No, not me, alchemist don't do that!" Ed said punching him in between punches. " I'm not! I'M NOT!" " BROTHER" Al cut in grabbing Ed hand " If you kept this up he'll die. Ed turned his head and look at Nina " Edward,no" she said " Daddy. Do you hurt daddy?" Al kneel in front of her and started petting her " I'm sorry even with all our power we can't change you back. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he told her " Can we play now? Can we play now?" she asked him " I made it just in time. I get to remain a state alchemist. I passed." Tucker said. I kick his watch out of his hand. This guy was really pathetic right now because he then started crawling to retrieve it. " Like hell you're staying a state alchemist. You're pretty twisted if you think we would let you stay one." I told him. Ed all of a sudden screamed  
" If there is the example of the devil's work in the world, this case would definitely be it." I heard riza say " The devil,huh, the state alchemist must be willing to act. Able to take another life when ordered to, no questions asked. In some ways Mr. Tucker work and our own may not be that far apart. When it come with interfering with other peoples lives. We choose our own path knowing full well of what we're doing,that the way it is." Mustang said as he came up to us. We were currently sitting on the steppes of central HQ " Right Fullmetal, Dagger? You'll most likely come across cases like this in the future. And you may have to get your own hands dirty as you going to shut down like this every time?"  
" We may be called dogs of the military, we may even be cursed as devils but that doesn't matter Al and I are still going to get our bodies back." Ed said " Same with me and finding my dad, we know the truth. we know we aren't devils and we know we're not gods either. we are human." I completed for him " That right we are ONLY HUMAN!" he screamed like he was announcing it to the world. " Who can't even do anything to save one, innocent, little girl. So what good are we than?" he asked.  
The next day, I woke up and found Ed already up. I guessing he had a nightmare of what happen in the past 24 went to HQ and to talk with riza asking " What going to happen to Tucker and Nina?"  
" Tucker was scheaul to be stripted of his state alchemy title and go to court." she said  
'"What do you mean by was?" I asked " They both died last night." she said " Died?" Al asked " By who?" Ed asked " We don't know I'm heading to the scene right now." she said " We're coming too"  
" No"  
"Why not?"  
" It's best that you don't see this." she left after saying that. Leaving us to question of who would kill them. Hopefully we'll find out the answer soon, because that guy is going to be dead when i find him or at least part way dead.

_**I think this was the hardest chapter yet. Hope you enjoyed it . :)**_

_**Now press that review button and Nina will give you a hug. PUSH IT!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own fullmetal alchemist or any of it's characters. **_

chapter 6 (4 years later)

It's hot, sandy and no water anywhere can you guess where we are? Yup the fucking desert! I hate desert. Al(14) is in well armor, Ed(15) is in black shirt,black pants, and his red coat with our teacher's symbol on it and I'm(13) wear almost the same thing as Ed but i have a dark blue coat with no symbol on it. Anyways,we're only walking in the desert because SOMEONE attack the driver because he got called short. " hey Ed where al?" I asked " al right .. Behind ... Me ... Al.. Al where you go?" then a hand pop out of the sand and grab Ed foot" right here brother" al said " man al why do you keep sinking?" I asked " cause I get full. " he said " full of what?" Ed said as he kick al chest. Al chest open and a pile of sand was dumped right on him. I start laughing really hard that I fell on the ground. " al you better run" I said in between giggles " why?" " AL I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" Ed screamed " that why" they ran off chasing each other like a bunch of five year olds.

We finally made it to Lior and we needed water. Ed all sudden shoot off running toward A FOUNTAIN! I started running as well. When I got there the water was red and smelled really bad. Ed took a cup and fill it to examine it closer. " it's wine" he said " hey you kids get off of that " this dude said as he hit Ed with a broom. After explaining, he apologize and gave us some real water. " so what are you guys street performers or something" he asked " I don't think so pops!" Ed said after spitting his water on me. " thanks Ed " I said sarcastically " sorry Alisa. Come on guys lets go." Ed said. As we got up from our seats Al hit the roof and the radio got knock off and broke. " hey" the guy scream " don't worry we'll fix it." Ed told him as Al set up the alchemy circle and put his hands on it . A blue glow happen and the radio was fix. " amazing you also been touch by the sun god Leto like father Cornello" he said " touch by who?" I asked " it not a miracle it's alchemy." Al said " oh so you two are alchemist " a guy said " yeah we're the Elric brothers " Ed said in pride " oh yeah I heard of them" a guy said " the fullmetal alchemist, Edward Elric and his partner the dagger alchemist." all the people started to crowd around Al and me " I'm not the fullmetal alchemist, he is " Al said pointing to Ed " you mean the shimp over there?" a guy asked as I moved away from the crowd " WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHIMP?" Ed yells at them" and who is father Cornello ?" I asked " that our leader " the owner said " we were lost until he came to town, teaches us all the ways of the sun gob Leto. He grant enteral life to loyal follower. He can even resurrect the dead. His miracle are proof that what he says is true ." a guy said " bring the dead back to life, I got to see that." Ed said

We head over to large crowd and saw the father Cornello guy. He took a flower and turned it into a large ice sculpture. " what do you guys think about it?" I asked " he's ignoring the law of equivalent exchange." Al said " he can't do that unless he has a philosopher stone." Ed said " bingo"__" ~was his nameo~" I sang " sorry " Ed just started laughing " come on let's go " Ed said " where?" al asked " to the church!"__When we got there we found a girl with black hair and pink bangs praying. " so this is the almighty Leto" Ed asked " welcome are you interested in Letoism " she asked " nope can't say I am" Ed said " he not the religion type " I pointed out. " sorry to hear that I'm sure if you believed god would make you grow taller" she said " WHAT THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN " Ed screamed " Ed calm down" I told him " yeah brother she just trying to be helpful" Al said " what about bring the dead back to lift. You believed that , that's possible too?" Ed asked " yes " she answered. Ed then began reading the components of a human body. I was amazed by the list because it was the first time I heard it. " what chemicaly scientist couldn't do you think you could do by prayer " Ed argued " lift thy voice to god, and the prays of the faithful shall be answered " she said back" did I mention all those Ingredient can be bought with a child allowance. It turns out humans are pretty cheap."

" no we are all children of god, created in his imaged "

" you have to understand ,we alchemist are scientist,we don't believe in the concep like creators of god we observed the physical laws that govern this try to learn the truth. If you think about we been given the power to play god our self."

So you're putting yourself on the same level as god! Thats just arrogates!"

" there a old myths about a hero whose wings were made out of wax. He thought he could touch the sun but when he got to close his wings melted. So he fell and died. Right guys." Ed asked us " brother!" al said " I'm sorry miss but do you think your father could save a blind scientist like me?" Ed ask " blind is right " I mumbled Ed glared at me as I just smiled back. " of course he can if anyone lead you to the creator light he can." she said in joy.__We were then lead into a large room " you have to understand father Cornello is a busy man " our guild said " we understand we won't take much of his time." the door then shut behind us as me and Al had guns to our heads. I didn't really pay attention to what was happening. Then I heard Ed and al take down some guys as I took down the guy holding a gun to my head " make sure you know who you're up against next time. " I said " what all the commotion ?" I heard a guy that look like a bald priest say. " ah the fullmetal and dagger alchemist welcome to the home of our secreted order. " " father Cornello " Rose said " I apologise for my decibels behavior. It would seem that they have been miss guilded " " how do we know that you weren't the one guilting them. So what's next?" Ed asked " have you come to learn the way of Leto?"****" no but tell me why you're using second rate alchemy to deceive your followers "__" my dear boy I don't know what you mean? What you see as alchemy are the miracle of the sun god Leto " he said as he made a small statue out of nothing. " yeah that what I don't get how can you make something ignoring the law of equievelent exchange ."****

" as I said cause it isn't alchemy!"

" but you could if you had a certain object. "__

" what?!" he said " cut the bull crap we're talking about the philosopher stone. " I said " the stone on your ring that it isn't it?"

" the ring is just a ring, I am god humble servant it is he alone that I have my power. "

" still trying to use that pathetic excuse. If that the way you want it I guess if can alway use another way to get the truth from you!"

" Rose dear you see that gun pick it up and shoot the fullmetal alchemist." he order " but father I can't do that!" she said " I am the sun god chosen mimasry my word is the word of Leto. Shoot him rose its god will" he ordered. Rose then hesitated to point the gun until Cornello said something to her. She then point it at AL " huh no wait! it's not me honest!" Al said she then looked up surprised " dammit I'm the fullmetal alchemist! It not him, its me! " Ed yelled angrily " it's the short one! Your kidding " Cornello yelled as I was on the ground laughing. She then pointed the gun at Ed. She looked like she could do it but she pulled the trigger and hit al instead. Al helmet came off " AL " I heard Ed scream and so did rose. " good ,god Leto is pleased my child now pick up the gun and shoot the others as well " Cornello said " haven't you made her do enough already ?" Al asked as he sat up. " but your head ?" Rose questioned " don't worry he's pretty solid " Ed said as he tapped Al armor. Al then show her inside of his armor. Cornello then sent his chimera after us. " that just twisted ! Turning those poor animals into monsters. " I said as I got my daggers out. Cornello looked shock at our alchemy. " no transmutation circle. So the state title isn't just for show you really are gifted." the chimera attack Ed by clawing his leg. But the only good that did was ripped his pant and broke the chimeras claw. The chimera then bit Ed arm as in his automail arm. " man that chimera has bad luck. " I said as Ed kick the chimera unconscious. " your arm and your brother trap in armor. You did it didn't you. The one thing that all alchemist know it is forbidden" Cornello said " you see Rose that is the price of their sin. They attempted human transmutation. The greatest taboo for any alchemist. " " this is what happen when people try and play god rose ." I said to her " is that what you what?" " so this is the great fullmetal alchemist. Not even half a man ,hell not even half a boy. " Cornello said "what about you, phony priest, you can't do anything without a philosopher stone?" Ed asked " why would I give it to you so you can use it for yourself? Please if you fools are so eager to meet God perhaps I shall send you to see him" Cornello said while transmuting his cane into a machine gun. He started shooting at us but Ed brought up a wall to protect us " naw me and God don't get along very well. Even if I went he went he probably just send me back here. " Al then pick up Rose and started running. Me and Ed made an exit and ran out of there. We came to a group of people saying " that's far enough. Where you think you're going to do your boy you're outnumbered and you have no weapon. " Ed just kept running as he turn his arm into a weird sword thing. The man got scared and got their butts kick by us, some of them literally. And we kept running till we made it outside.__

We decided to spilt up, I went with Ed while Rose went with Al to set up the huge microphone outside the church. Cornello finally showed up at his office and spotted us. " there you are you stupid brats." Cornello said "look can just cut the crap and talk here? All I want is just straight answers and then we'll be on our way. " Ed told him" you know Ed we could always get the military involved?" I said " oh yeah we could, couldn't we. " Cornello looked around then shut the door. " ask your questions" he said "you could do anything with that stone right so why waste it performing Phony miracle?" Ed asked " with each new miracle, I attracted new believer and with all those believers I can make an army of them. A lesion of holy warriors unafraid to die. " Ed just looked bored so did I. This man just another who wants power. "I'll tear this country apart with the philosophers done and the mindless army. Haha" he laughed as me and Ed started to laugh too " wait I don't get it why you laughing?" he asked " we knew it, you really are a novice aren't you?" I said as Ed showed him the switch to the microphone Al hooked up. There was even a microphone right underneath his feet and he didn't notice. The look on his face was priceless. " you don't mean that... Why you... How long -how long has that been on?" he said " from the start. your mindless believers heard every word. " Ed said " you'll pay dearly for this! " Cornello said as he wants again turned his cane into a gun. But Ed was ready this time and had his arm turned into a sword just in time to cut the gun before was fully transmuted. "just face it you're outclassed here. " Ed told him. Ed jumped back before Cornello was done his transmutation. He tried to shoot his new gun but I brought my daggers out and cut it. The blast backlashed on him and the gun exploded. He still had pieces of the gun stuck in his arm. " no I won't be disgraced like this. " he said as he tried to make a more powerful one " now behold the chosen emissary of the Sun God Leto!" he said as he himself was turning into something. " Alisa get out of here now! " Ed said " don't have to tell me twice! " I said as I ran out with Ed right behind me. Cornello started attacking us. We kept dodging him and luckily I was able to hit him once or twice but still didnt scratch him. " this fucking sucks!" I said. His fist than came at me but Ed jumped in front and stopped it. " my word is the divine word of God himself. My fist is the almighty fist of judgment. " he said " oh yeah fist of god huh." Ed said as he ran over to the Legos statue and made its hand come out and punch Cornello. He walked over to Cornello and headbutted him " shut up and just give me the philosopher stone. " the stone than rolled off the ring and broke. " what the hell." I said " the stone is supposed be perfect material. How did it just break like that?" Cornello then started begging to spare him. " the stone is a damn fake. You mean we went through all this. We risk our lives just to find out the stone is a fake. " Ed said. You could actually see his soul coming out of him. " it's alright Ed we'll just uh uh search harder." I tried to cheer him up " but that means We're just back at square one." Ed said " what about me?" Cornello asked " I don't care what you do." Ed screamed " just get the hell out of here" " matter of fact you could just go to hell yourself." I said with a creepy smile as he ran away.

We met back up with Al. " what about the stone?" he asked " a phony just like him." Ed said " sorry al and here I thought we could get your body back ". " give me the stone!" Rose said holding the gun ... Again. " the stone was a fake. It wasn't real " I told her. " beside it shattered. " " shut up you're just keeping it for yourself so you can get you bodies and dead mother back." Rose said " you shut up ! People don't come back from the dead. Not ever. " she then fell on her knees " but he promised me that if I pray he would come back. " she cried. Ed walk up to her " that hope was all I had left. what Am I suppose to believe in now? Tell me what to do ". " stand up and walk." Ed said " keep moving forward-" " you got two strong legs so use them." I finish his sentence. We then left for central and guest what. We get to report to that bastard of a colonel now.

_**Another chapter done yay! I have a soccer tournament this weekend so i won't do the next one as soon as i did the others. please review, you don't have to do much just push the little button at the end of the screen. hope you have a nice week , bye ^-^ **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own fullmetal alchemist or any of it's characters.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews and I'm glad that you guys enjoy my story. And I am proud to say that my soccer team got 2nd place in our tournament .**_

Chapter 7

We were standing in front of the gate of central HQ, fearing to enter. " Ed it's your turn to report to him so I'll see you guys later." I said while I saw walking away as quick as possible. " What don't leave me alone with that bastard!" Ed scream " Sorry but only one of us has to report to him and it's your turn," Ed admitted defeat " think of it like this Ed, it's spending quality time with your boss." I joked " who would want to spend time with that bastard!" I just laughed and walked away to explore.

Ed POV  
_I can't believed she just did that, I mean I know it my turn but she could still wait for me._ I walked inside with Al, getting closer and closer to hell. When we walk in, Mustang was just sitting there with a smirk on his face that I would so gladly rip off. " You know Ed I sent you to Loir to find information on the philosopher's stone, not to dethrone their favorite prophet." Mustang said " Yeah and now the military in control of Loir again. Wait is that what you were planning to do?" I said back as he just smiled at me. " Anyway that stone he had was a fake, just like him."  
" Back to square one right."  
" Yeah"  
" You know ed you could at least look like you're following orders."  
" Why so I could be another one of your dog? i don't think so. We have other objective Mustang."  
" I know to find the philosopher's stone"  
" And Alisa's dad." then door then flung open and a voice said " Roy! How's it's going? Got a wife yet?" _great it's Hughes._ " What do you doing here Hughes?" Mustang asked " I came to show you...PICTURE OF MY ADORABLE DAUGHTER ELYSIA!"  
" Hughes i seen them a thousand times and I don't need to see them again."  
" I know but edward hasn't" he them came to me and shoved them picture in front of me. " Isn't she adorable?" he asked " Yeah she really cute Lt. Colonel." I told him not really caring " Really Hughes what are you here for?" Mustang asked " Scar, he been spotted around the area here so they sent me here to investigate."  
" The guy that been killing state alchemist?"  
"Yeah I'm asking you guys to lay down low and increases your escorts for awhile. The only one that know about Tuckers notes are you guys right?" I ran out of the office really fast in search for Alisa.

Mustang POV  
" Why he run out so fast?"Hughes asked as it finally hit me " Alisa!" I shouted " Alisa Eliza, that girl?"  
" Yeah she Fullmetal's partner, is there something about her?"  
" Well of course we heard of her because of her young age, but I'm kind of doing a side investigation on her."  
" Why?"  
" Because we have no info or record of her anywhere."  
" That doesn't make sense we should have everyone in amestris records."  
" Exactly, I want to find out who she is and why the fake name. Lets chase after the Elrics." we then ran out the door to try and find them.

Alisa POV

I was walking down the street just looking around. It was raining really hard still but I didn't really care. I then bumped into a guy with dark skin , white hair and sunglasses on his face. He was wearing a white shirt, mustard color jacket and black pants. " Sorry about that I wasn't really paying attention." I said " You. Are you the Dagger Alchemist?" he questioned " Yeah I'm am." he then turn around and ran toward me. I saw his hand have red spark near it. I started to ran but he did hit my shoulder before I fully got away. My shoulder was bleeding badly but that didn't stop me from getting away. I ran with my other hand on the injured shoulder, I didn't care where I went I just knew I had to get away, which is harder done than said. I couldn't use my daggers and he was catching up to me, odds are really against me. A solid earth wall came between us, I saw Ed and Al running to me. " Alisa are you ok?" Ed asked " For now I am." the wall Ed put up was destroyed all of a sudden. The guy was persistent " Are you the fullmetal alchemist, Edward Elric?" he asked " Yeah so what?" Ed said " You just made it easier for me to find you." he then charged at Ed but Al got in front of him. Al's armor shattered "AL!" me and Ed screamed " GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Ed yelled as he attacked the guy blindly. the guy grabbed Ed automail and shattered it too. I fell to my knees " DON'T TOUCH THEM!" I yell and got his attention " Please don't hurt them" I begged " Would you take their place." I nodded. He walk to me and place his hand on top of my head. I was crying and I knew Ed and Al were shouting of how much of an idiot I am but I just couldn't hear them. A gunshot then went off , we turned to find Mustang, Riza, Hughes and a couple of other soldier there pointing their guns to the guy. " That far enough are under arrest for killing state alchemist" Mustang said" You're the Flame Alchemist." the guy said " You know who I am and still chanagelle me?Interesting, hold my gun." Mustang said " But sir" Riza called out to him but he ignored it. Scar ran toward Mustang " What a fool you are." Mustang said as he snapped his fingers but nothing happen. "Stubborn man." Riza said as she ran up and trip Mustang before Scar could touch him. She then turned around and shot at him, making him back up. " What the hell was that for Hawkeye?" Mustang said " Relax sir, I just saved your life. You know you're useless on rainy days, so stay back." she told him. " Oh yeah can't make a spark with wet gloves." Havoc said " I will destory all those who interfere. Right here and now!" Scar said. A shadowed appeared behind him " I don't think so!" Armstrong said and tried to hit him but missed. " A newcomer?" Scar said " I'm impressed that you were able to dodge my attack. You said that you'll destroy all of us,well you can start with me. ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG, THE ARMSTRONG ALCHEMIST!" he announced " Another one, is this the guidance of god?"  
" Allow me to demonstrate THE ARTISTIC ALCHEMY PASS DOWN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS!" he said as he sent a huge arrow made out of stone towards Scar. People then came to help me and Ed " Who is that?" I asked " The cimerial that kill Mr. Tucker and his family." the soldier said. I continued to watch the battle but my vision started to blur and I fell unconscious.

Ed POV  
I look over to Alisa and saw her fall unconscious from blood lost. " Major please don't destroy the city." Havoc said " What are you talking about? Destruction and creation are two of the same to create, such is the law of the universe" he said as he took his shirt off. _Damn Alisa got lucky that she's fell unconscious. _" Why did he strip down?" Riza asked " His logic is crazy." Havoc said " If you were an alchemist, you wouldn't think it was crazy. Isn't that right Scar?" Armstrong asked " That's it, the transmutation process of alchemy are the three stages of comprehension, decomposition and reconstruction. He stops at the decomposition stage." I said. as everyone question Scar's way of thinking, Armstrong continued to attacked him. He then almost got hit but Riza shot at Scar glazing him enough to hit his glasses off. We then saw his blood red eyes. " He's an Ishvalan" Scar then broke the ground underneath him and ran . " That bastard went into the sewer." Havoc said " Don't chase after him." Mustang said " What makes you think I would follow him." " Yo, is it over?" Hughes said " Where the hell have you been Hughes?" Mustang said "Hiding"  
" You could have back us up or something!"  
" A normal person like me doesn't need to get involved in this freak show! Don't just stand there, we got things to do!" Hughes order other soldiers " And take Alisa to the hospital." I watch them take her and remembered Al " Alphonse?!" I ran over to him " Hey are you alright?" he then hit me in my face "What you do that for Al?" I asked him "Why didn't you try and help her? Ed you lost an arm, not your leg. Stupid brother!"  
" Dont called your older brother stupid, stupid!"  
" But we promises that we would protect her before we left home. Which is why you are stupid." he punch me again  
" I just it's cause she wouldn't want so to."  
" So she might not have been alive if it weren't for Mustang. I would yell at her too but she not here. So you get to be yelled at" he then pick me up. " Why did she do that, she could've gotten killed."  
" You know how she is doesn't asked for help and tries to protect the ones she cares about." Al's arm then fell off " Great now my arm fell off."  
" We just falling apart at the seams aren't we al."  
" But we're alive."  
" Yup"

_**Thanks for reading. Now press the review button or else Scar will come after you!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not fullmetal alchemist or any of it's characters.**_  
_**I am really sorry, I know my grammar is horrible and I'll do my best to fix it . Other than that i hope you enjoy the new chapter^.^**_

chapter 8  
I woke up to find my self in a plain, white room in a bed with machine that were hooked up to me. I heard the door open beside me . Ed walk in still missing his arm " Where am I?" I asked him " At the hospital"  
" Where's Al?"  
" He's in Mustang office, I can't exactly move him by myself. Listen Al and I have to go back to Risembool. you need to stay here to rest up,ok?"  
" Yeah that fine you and Al go get fix up"  
" We will don't worry, Hughes said you can stay with him until we get back."  
" Alright that makes me feel better. Now get out of here I'm still tried."  
" Alright see you in a couple of days." he was walking out of the room " Come back 100% got it?" I yelled " Would I come back any less than that?" he then left. For the first time in while I was alone, without Ed or Al with me. I soon found myself falling back to sleep.  
A day later, I was released from the hospital. wave to me when I came outside " Alisa over here!" I ran over to him and we went in the car head to the hotel. He kept talking about his daughter almost the whole way over, it was getting annoying. " Is there something wrong, Alisa?" he asked me " Sorry. This is the first time I haven't been with Ed and Al."  
" What about before you met them?"  
" I was only alone for a day. My old home wasn't that far from Risembool."  
" Don't you have family there then? They must be worried. "  
" My dad left when I was still a baby, my mom got sick and died when I was seven and my older brothers, well they didn't care for me at all. They died in a house fire. "  
" Sorry to hear that, listen in the morning we need to head to Roy's place before he head to Central."  
" That's fine. What do you need to go there for."  
" Something bugging us and we're going to try and figure out the truth."  
" Alright it sound important so I don't mind."  
" Trust me it is." he said as the car stopped. We got in the hotel and had dinner. The whole time Hughes was ' Elysia this and Gracia that' it amazes me that some people put up with his childish acts. " Hughes I'm turning in for the night, if you don't mind." I finally said " Not at all, night." I layed in my bed wondering what Ed and Al were up to right now. Hopefully not getting into trouble with Winry.  
The next morning, I got up to get ready to go to Mustang's. We got in the car and as we got closer and closer to our destination, Hughes seemed to get more and more serious. It was almost to the point of scaring me. I was kind of questioning if I should really be there or not, seeing as it's important, but Hughes won't let me miss it. It worried me of how serious he was acting. He parked the car and went to knock on the door. " Door's open" we heard a tired voice yell out. " What didn't get enough sleep Roy?" Hughes asked " Shut up! Hawkeye had me stay until i finished the paperwork I had. I didn't get home till midnight."  
" Really cause I had it much worse, I HAVEN'T SEEN ELYSIA OR GARCIA IN REALLY,REALLY LONG TIME NOW!"  
" Quit your complaining Hughes, call her if you miss her that much."  
" I DO, THAT STILL DOESN'T HELP! I WANT TO SEE THEM SO BAD! Anyway we should get down to business."  
" Yeah, Dragger!" Mustang yelled " Yeah?"  
" Would you mind answering a few question?"  
" And if I say no?"  
" Then you could be arrested"  
" Alright I'll answer." I knew something was going on, no wonder Hughes was uptight the whole ride. He didn't want me escaping. " Alisa Eliza not your real name is it?" Hughes asked " How'd you-"  
" The military has record on every civilian in Amestris. Of course we would check if they applying to become a state alchemist."  
" Then why did you still let me join if you knew it was fake?"  
" We're hoping that you have a very good explanation of why you hide it from us." Mustang said " I do"  
" And what would that be?"  
" Hughes, remember that story I told you in the car about my family?" I asked him " Yeah, why?"  
" Because the part about my brother was a lie, they didn't die. They are very much alive."  
" Then where are they?"  
" At home..."  
" And where is home?"  
" ...Risembool..." the two guys just stare at me like I'm not making sense. I think they were trying to figure it out because they both making weird faces. " Don't strain your brain thinking about it. Here's a hint: you both know them pretty well." I said. You could see the lightbulb go off on the top of their head. " Your Edward and Alphonse's sister aren't you?" Hughes asked. I nodded " But why is it that it seem like your friends more than siblings?" Mustang asked me " Because they don't remember me, they only remember Alisa Eliza, not Alisa Elric."  
" And why don't they remember you?"  
" Because of the truth"  
" You did the transmutation with them, you Elrics are really-"  
" Accidentally! I accidentally got caught in with the transmutation. They didn't tell me anything about it. When they didn't come to dinner like they usually do I checked dad's office and found them doing it. My foot happen to be on the circle at the time."  
" You still lost something didn't you?"  
" Yeah, everyone memory of me disappeared. The 'Truth' didn't give me a choice, it was either lose something or lose both my brothers. And I wasn't risking that." I said sadly " What you said before , about your brothers not caring for you, was that a lie too?" Hughes asked  
" No that wasn't. My brothers thought me and a weak, useless, little sister that didn't know any alchemy. So they just outcast me in a way."  
" But those two boy's bond is so big, I would never imagined them act that way with you. I would think they would be very protective of you"  
" Well that the truth, like it or not. The funny thing is that they didn't recognize me as a person until they forgot about me and saw me as a friend."  
" One more thing." Hughes said all serious " what the 'Truth' thing?"  
" When a human performs human transmutation they get sent to the gate to pay the fee. The 'Truth' is a being that question you and tries to mess with your head, it kind like the gatekeeper. It actually asked me what I wanted it to take from me for my fee." I told him " You asked for it to take their memories from them?!" Mustang yelled " Well yeah, seeing as not many people knew me and my brothers didn't really care for me. I thought it was fine."  
" how is that fine? what about the people that actually cared for you?"  
" i'll just have to suck it up that they forgot."  
" That still not your choice to make. You can't just use other people for your fee to the gate."we then heard a clap and look over to Hughes. " Alright that enough for now. Alisa we have a train to catch heading to Central. I believe you for now but when we get back I'm going to look for your real records." Hughes said " fine, I'm tired anyways, think I'll sleep on the way there. see you later Mustang."  
Just like I said, once we found our seats on the train I let sleep claim me. " Really you Elrics are just magnets for trouble." Hughes said to himself.

_**Thanks for reading and sorry it took so long. Please review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for making you wait, I had a writers block for awhile. But it's cleared now so enjoy the new chapter. Oh and thank you all for those reviews. :D**_  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters.**_

Chapter 9  
It's been a couple of days since we got back from East City. I mainly been talking to Hughes, telling him old stories about my brothers. I even had time to take my recertification test. My brothers were coming to Central today. We made plans to go to the library to find Marco's note, some guy Ed met on the way to Resembool. Hughes made me bring two other people because Scar was still around. The girl that had short black hair and a mole under her eye, was Maria Ross. The guy that had blond hair was denny Brosh. While we waited for Ed and Al,Brosh just kept complaining about his past girlfriends and how Maria doesn't pay attention to him. It was killing me listening to him, lucky the train came and saved me. As people came off I was looking for Ed's red coat and Al's armor. I found them right away, _wow they really stick out like a sore thumb_. " ED! SAVE ME!" I said as I jumped on his back. " Alisa get off of me and what am I saving you from." he asked "THAT!" I said while pointing to Brosh "Who is he and Why is he here?  
"that Brosh and Hughes said he has to guard us because Scar still around."  
" Great, that just perfect." he said as we walk over to them. "ALISA ELIZA! IT GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Armstrong said in his loud voice. " Nice to see you too?" I said hesitantly. I saw Maria and Brosh move to Al " It great to meet you, Fullmetal, sir!" Maria said " Wow you really do live up to your name." Brosh said. I was trying really hard not to laugh. " Umm.. I'm not Fullmetal, my brother is." Al said " Damn it! I'm fullmetal ! Me, not him!" Ed shouted then I couldn't hold it any more. " Alisa it's not funny." Ed said " You're right it's not, it's hilarious!" I said as Ed just pouted. " Anyways we don't need babysitters so you guys can leave." Ed told them " Sorry sir but we're order to protect you till Scar is dealt with." Brosh told him. " Alright whatever! Let just go to the library!" Maria and Brosh had a face that said that they know something, but don't know if they should say anything about.  
We made it to the library or at least where it use to be. When we got there it was completely burnt down. " WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN HERE?" me and Ed screamed " You see scar was spotted here recently and when military came to arrest him. They said he was fighting someone and the place was in flames." Brosh said " This sucks" Ed complained " Ed you have the worst luck you know that?" I said " Yeah I know." We went to ask the people that use to work there if they knew if Marco's book was in the fire. They didn't, so much for their help, but they did tell us about an employee they had who was a huge bookworm named Sheska. we decided to pay her a visit.  
We knock on the door a few time but no one answered. I twisted the doorknob and the door open. "hello?Is anyone home?" I called out " Alisa you don't just barge into someone house just causes it's open." Al scold me " Yeah who do you think you are just walking in a stranger's home?" Ed asked as he was already inside " Says the one that actually inside the house."  
" Brother the same thing goes for you too!" Al yell as I laughed. I stopped when I thought I heard something "Hey guys be quiet for second, will ya?" so they did " h- he- hel- HELP!" said the voice " Crap let try and help them guys" I said " Yeah maybe it was a good thing you open the door." Ed said  
" Now's not a good time to discuss that Ed!" I finally got a good look of the inside and there were books everywhere " How are going to find someone in this hell hole, there are books everywhere!" After looking around quickly for the voice that screamed help. We found a huge pile of books and we got to work on freeing sheska. we eventually got her out " Thank for getting me out " she said " Sure but I have to ask, how did you get bury under all those book?" I asked " I accidently knock them down and they all fell right on top of me. My friends alway said I would die by being buried by them but I didn't think they were serious." _she has friend? _ " You're sheska right? The first branch library-" Ed said " THE FIRST BRANCH LIBRARY! How sweet the sound is. i always love books, ever since I was born. When I got a job there, I felt like I was in heaven. But I forgot that I was at work and I just read book the whole time, so I got fired T-T. I have to work to help move my sick mother to a better hospital. But I'm a clutz at everything except reading books. No matter where I go, I can't get a job. I'M A GOOD FOR NOTHING PERSON! I'M THE SCUM OF SOCIETY !" she told us _we didn't ask for your life story_ " We like to ask you something Sheska." Ed said  
" Yes?"  
"Do you remember seeing any notes that belong to Tim Marco?"  
" Tim Marco? Tim Marco? Tim Marco? Ah I remember!"  
"Really?"  
" The been hand written and they were also in the wrong section. I remember them well."  
" So they really were there which means they were destroyed by the fire."  
" Did you want to read his research notes?"  
" Yeah but they're burned up." Ed said " Sorry to bother you." Al apologized " Bye bye" i said _and good riddance_ " I remember everything that was in them." she said " Huh?!" Ed and Al yelled " I remember the context of any book I read. It will take me some time but do you want me to rewrite them?" she asked " THANKS BOOKWORM!" Ed shouted "Worm you say?" " Pleased don't take it the wrong way. It just if we didn't have those note we would be back at square one again." I told her " It ok, I guess"

**After the notes were rewritten**

Sheska put a bunch of piles of papers in front of use " Here are the reproduction of Tim Marco research notes. Sorry it took so long, there was a lot in it." she said " There are a lot of amazing people in this world, aren't there brother?" Al said " This really Tim Marco's? Ed asked " Yes, no doubt about it.1000 Type Menus For Today by Tim Marco " Sheska said " What menus?" Maria and Brosh asked " Yeah Alchemist tend to put there note in a code so others can't read them. You have to break the code, decode it and you have Tim Marco's notes." I told them " Thank a bunch Sheska lt. Ross take this and have this amount transferred to Sheska. Come on Al, Alisa let's take this to Central Library." Ed said " Coming" Al said while running after his brother. " WHAT KIND OF KID HAS THIS MUCH MONEY ?!" sheska yells "Alisa!" Ed yelled to me " Coming" I shouted back.

**At Central Library**

We were in a room in the back of the was looking at the note, Al was looking at the book in the room and I was just sitting at the table, waiting. Brosh asked "Are these cookbooks really Alchemy research notes?" " Yeah, Alchemist are very protective of their research and puts them in code so others can't read it." I answered " Plus if you think about it alchemy is like cooking." Ed added. I hate deciphering codes so I just lied and said I didn't know how it work and got out of it (:P). So I went to walk around the place and read a little. when I came back i found ed and al looking like their brain dead or something. " What happen in here?" I asked " This damn code is too hard."  
"What you guys still haven't cracked it?"  
" No! Like to see you try and do this!"  
" No thank you! I hate code, they're nothing but a nightmare."  
" What makes you say that. I never once saw you work on a code."  
" It was before i met you guy. My teacher would make me decode some while she taught my brothers. They were long codes but alway something really stupid like ' Good job! Now come to me for the next one' or ' It's your turn to do the dishes tonight'"  
" That does sound like a pain, was your teacher any good?"  
" No... she was great! We would alway hear about her adventures in Briggs and she care for us a lot. Although sometimes she can be kind of scary"  
"Sound like you like her alot"  
" Yeah well, she was kind of like my second mom, I really love her."  
" Alright time to get back to work!" Edward exclaimed. We heard a knock on the door. " Come in" Ed said as Sheska walked in the room. " Sheska what are you doing here?" I asked " I wanted to thank you Edward. Because of you I was able to move my mother into a better hospital." she said " It was nothing." he said.  
" Have you made any progress with deciphering it?" she asked and they both went back to the gloomy mood. " Have you found a job yet?" Al asked then it was her turn to be a gloomy mood. " still, thanks to you two i was able to think that a person like me can help someone." " what do you Mean a person like you? Don't think for one second that you're useless." I said " Just being able to just try is proof enough that you aren't useless. Beside that memory of your is really something special. You should have more faith in yourself." " Thanks" she said with a smile on her face. "YO!" I hear by the door. " Lt. Colonel Hughes? What are you doing here?" Ed asked I heard from Armstrong that you guys were here. So what gives? I thought I told you guy to call whenever you're in you missy could've said something before you left the house."  
"Sorry something important came up." Ed said " I didn't want to bug you anymore than I already have." I told him.  
" Yeah well I been stuck in the court-martial office, I was really lucky just to get out of there right now." _I bet he escape from there for a break -_-_. " Lately, we have a lot of cases and what not. The Tucker chimera case hasn't even been settled yet. Sorry guess that bring up so bad memory. As if it wasn't bad enough the First Branch Library had to burned down, right when things are hectic."  
" The First Branch?"  
"Yeah, our case records and stuff were kept there. So now it making it harder to do things. Uh...what with that look on your faces." Ed and Al then turned to Sheska, and once she figure out what they were thinking she screamed in shock. " What do you say Hughes? She looking for a job." Ed said " Indeed I did look at the military's criminal records and remember them." Sheska said "Alright! We'll get you processed right away! My office pays well." hughes said " Um you mean...Thank you very much! I'll have faith in myself and work hard. Really thanks" she said as she was Hughes dragged her away. " Right to work we go!" Hughes said as we waved them off " Who is this guy, a kidnapper?" Ed asked " Sure does look like one." I said. " Now we have to get back to our work." Ed sighed " Have fun!" I said as I ran out of there.

**A couple of days later**

As they worked on the research the past couple of days I just either read or wander around. I saw Brosh napping in the chair outside of the room. "HEY WAKE UP!" I screamed "Ahh! Did you have to do that Alisa." Brosh asked  
" Yes, anyway how are they doing?"  
" Don't know wanna check?" we then heard " THE HELL WITH IT!" _Ed? _Brosh, Maria and I then peek into the room, that was now a mess, and saw a very frustrated edward _Uh-oh that not good._ " Hey you guy can't get depressed because you can't crack the code." Maria said " They aren't depressed they're frustrated. If I had to guess you guys crack the code and didn't like the results." I stated and saw him winch "Yeah you're right" he said " Well you crack the code that's a good thing." Brosh said "There's nothing good about it. The damn thing is made from humans." Ed told them. I already knew this from a friend " What do you mean?" Brosh asked " A philosopher's stone is made by sacrificing human lives. Just for one stone, you need multiple humans. Marco was right this is the devil's research. We should have never persuaded it." Ed said " How can the military carry out such an inhuman practice?" Maria asked " Would you mind not telling anyone about this?" Ed asked " But-" Brosh said "PLEASE! Just pretend you didn't hear anything." Ed asked. I felt sorry for them in a way, I kind of just left so they could think of what to do next.

**Later that night**

I was reading, when I suddenly heard a loud 'BANG!' like something broke. I ran to my brother's room, I saw Major Armstrong crying and Edward glaring at ross and brosh. " What happen in here?" I asked " These moron told Armstrong about the stone." Ed yelled " When someone as stuffy as he is closes in on you..." Brosh said "Imagine the military conducting something like that. The truth can be cruel sometimes." Armstrong said "The truth?!" Ed said " What is it brother?" Al asked " Marco said something about ' Finding the truth, within the truth.' It's the same with the research notes. What you see on the surface is only a portion of the truth. There's still more!" They then got a map of all the military's laboratories. "Currently, there are only four labs within Central, which have connections to the military. From among those Marco worked at lab three. That one is the most suspect." Armstrong told us " We went around to all the laboratories in the city, but there wasn't any remarkable research-" " Hey Ed?" I cut in " What?!" I said sounding agitated" What about this place? What is it?" I asked "It was the building for laboratory not currently in use. It in risk of collapsing so it off limits." she said " It's here then." I said " What makes you say that?" Brosh asked "Because there's a prison next door."  
" What about it?"  
" The ingredients for a philosopher's stone is live humans." "Of course, they would have condemned criminals in the prison. Officially they could say they were executed." Ed said " You don't mean that the prisoners were the ingredients?" Maria asked " Don't make that face, I don't want to think about it either. And if prisoner from other jurisdiction were involved... I wonder if the government is involved." he said " I kind of get the feeling that we stuck our noses into something terrible here."  
" And that why they told you to forget about it." I said. Armstrong rolled up the map and walk to the door. " This could become a highly political issue. I shall look into this. Meanwhile you two don't talk to anyone about this." Armstrong told them with a quick 'yes sir' " And you kids behave yourselves." My brothers got a shock look on their faces. I swear Armstrong's head blew up ten times bigger as he said " Look you two,I don't want you to be sneaking into the lab and have miss Alisa here go and follow you." " WE WEREN'T! WE WEREN'T!" they claimed. With that Armstrong and the others left. " We're going there aren't we?" I asked " Yup! You know us so well."  
" Sometimes I wish I didn't."

_**Done! That was a little harder than I thought. Well anyway please review. If not I'll set Armstrong on you.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Finally double digits! Sorry it took so long._******

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters_******

_'italicize' - thoughts__****_

**Chapter 10**_****_

We got to the wall that surrounded the fifth laboratory. Al helped us get over the wall. When we got over we went to the closest wall near the building. What was strange about this place was that there was people still that guard it even though it is unused. I whistle to them and pointed at the air vent above me " nice Alisa" Ed said " Thanks but I don't think Al will be able to fit in here." I said " It's alright Alisa I'll wait out here for you guys to come back." Al said"Alright Al see you later" me and Ed made our way into the building. Ed suddenly stopped " Damn it a good thing I'm small a normal person would never have been able to get in here...AHHH I JUST CALLED MYSELF SMALL." he screamed " Ed just keep moving and worry about that later." I told him " Alisa make sure you tell nobody about what I just said"  
" Fine just move" he kick down the vent and jumped down. I follow him but kind of landed on him when I jumped." Alisa get off of me." he said " Sorry, man this place looks creepy."  
" Yeah but the lights are still on. ' Not currently in use' my foot"  
" Depends which foot are you talking about." I said and he glared at me. We kept walking until we came to a big room with a transmutation circle in the middle of it. The circle had blood in a couple areas _'That must be where they place their ingredients'_ " What is this?" Ed asked " It's probably the circle for the philosopher's stone transmutation circle." I told him "That is correct, little girl." A voice said "I don't know who you kids are but if you can tell by just looking at the transmutation circle" A armor then walked out from the shadows " Who are you, pops?" Ed asked him " I am in charged with guarding this place. I'll go by the named ' number 48' for now. and I am not your pops. I have orders to dispose of any outsiders that come in here. Don't think ill of me, I'm just doing my job." number 48 said " I could say the same" Ed said as he clapped his hands together and made his arm into his knife. I also turned my necklaces into my daggers. " Don't think ill of us once you are defeated by theses 'kids'" Ed said " You are an alchemist, are you?" next thing I know, is that he's going straight for Ed. I ran and block him with my dagger crossed. " Let's see what you guys got." 48 said " Ed pay attention next time." I told him "R-right." 48 then gets out of my hold and goes around me to get Ed from behind but Ed turn around fast enough to block his attacks. " your prosthetic arm just saved your life. however, my trusty sword will pierce even steel." 48 said as he aim an attack for ed's head. I then came up behind him and stab his arm that holds the sword. " You didn't forget me, did you?" I asked him " Naw, just hoping to save you for last, that way you can live a bit longer than your friend here. "Who say that we were going to die." I said as we go at it again. Ed then came up from behind me and I backed away. Ed kicked him in the chest and sent him toward the wall. " Let me guess that your hollow pops." Ed said " I'm impressed that you realized that."  
" We spar against someone like you all the time."  
" Oh so there someone like me in the outside world?"  
" Well that annoying, imagine there's some other idiots out there who came up with the idea of bonding a soul to a suit of armor."  
" Let me introduce myself again, 48 is my prisoner number. In life, or should I say when I had a living body, I was known as the Slicer, a mass murderer." Slicer said " So you are a condemned prisoner, tell us do they use condemned prisoners in this place as ingredients to make the philosopher's stone?" I asked " That is difficult for me to answer,they just recognized my skill, gave me this body, and made me the watchdog of this place." he answered " Which means, you have a seal that serves as a medium between your soul and that armor."Ed said  
"Yes that is correct." he then showed us where his blood seal is." This blood seal, if you destroy it then you win."  
" That very kind of you to show us your weak spot."  
" I'm the type that seeks out a little tension during a fight, you see"  
" As long as you're being kind, you think you could let us go?" Ed asked " Ed why would you asked such a stupid question?" I said " Well I figure I might as well ask." he told me " There no way a mass murderer would do nothing and let his prey escape, when it's right in front of him." Slicer told him" See, I told you that was a stupid question." I said " Well here I come." Slicer warned us._ 'I wonder if Brosh and Ross have notice that we're gone yet'_ I just sat there watching Ed and Slicer go at it. I mean I don't really want to get drag into that fight. I'll attack if Ed gets in trouble but meanwhile I'll just watch, least work for me. I looked at Ed and he had this worried face on him. He then keeps his distance away from Slicer a bit then gets hit in the shoulder. I stand up to help him but " Alisa stay put this is between me and him." Ed called out. so I sat back down, knowing he could take care of it himself. Slicer then become real close to hitting Ed. so I decided not to listen to Ed and take charge. I came running up to Slicer and attack him before he could hit Ed again. I was only thinking of protecting Ed that I was attacking sloppier than usual. He got me in my leg really bad but not enough to stop me. I got the dagger to where his blood seal was on the back of his head but didn't strike. " I'm so glad, it's been a long time since I had worthy prey." he said " Should you really be saying that, after all I am the one with the advantaged here." I said " But can you strike me there? What stopping you? you can kill me now and leave?" I moved my blade "not sure."  
"You know even now my companion is finishing off your partner."  
" As if Al the best fighter I know, he stronger than both me and ed." I said " Yeah we got nothing to worry about. We have fought with him for a long time now and we have never beaten him." Ed said proudly." Oh you're brother is that good, is he? Then I'll have to hurry up and defeat you." Slicer said. " Al now!" Ed suddenly screams  
" What?" Ed then charged at Slicer and knock off his head. " That was dirty" Slicer complained  
" There's no such thing as dirty in a fight" Ed then put his sword away but for some reason I kept my daggers out." What's the matter? You still haven't destroyed my bloodseal. Hurry up and destroy it." Slicer said as Ed picks him up. " There something I need to ask you about."  
" The philosopher's stone?"  
" Why don't you tell me everything you know about it?"  
"I can't"  
"Hey now, beaten dogs don't get to show me up."  
" I haven't been beaten yet."  
"ED BEHIND YOU!" I yelled as Slicer's body was going to stab Ed. It hit ed a little and ed threw Slicer head somewhere." Impossible"  
" I forgot to mention, this mass murderer Slicer..." said the head " was actually a pair of brothers" said the body " An independent head and body? That reeks of foul play" Ed argued " but Ed didn't you say that there's no such thing as a dirty in a fight?" I said " Hey Alisa who's side are you on?" he questioned me " But she right." head said " Now let's begin the second round, short stuff." body said "DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" ed yelled, i just walk over and sat with the head to watch. " Whoa, I'm not giving you any time to transmute." body said as he began beating on Ed " Is it really fair for you to just watch this?" head asked me " Well I would just get in the way and I believe Ed can take care of himself. If it get's bad then I'll jump in." I told him. I was about to jump out there when Ed back was up against a wall, when he went under the attack and cut the body in half. " You reminded me of someone I can't stand. now I've gone and done the same thing he did, haven't I?" Ed asked nobody " Now you've done it, you little brat!" body screamed and freaked Ed out. I picked up the head walked over there and sat him next to his brother. " Ugh, that just gross." Ed said " My brother?" body said " I hate to say it, but we've lost." head said " You're not going to tell us you're actually three brothers, are you?" Ed asked as he poked the bottom half of the body. "No,no" the brothers replied and I laughed. " Kid hurry up and destroy us." the head said " Don't tell us to become murderers." Ed said " With bodies like these, are we even people?"  
"If I don't consider you to be people, then I don't consider my own brother a human."  
" Is that why you didn't kill me when you had the chance girl?" head asked me "Yeah because that would be the same as killing my friend. Even though you're in armor, you're still human." I replied " If my brother is human, then you guys are also human. That's why we don't want to kill you." Ed said " Hahaha" head laughed " Brother?" body asked " We two, as brothers, have been stealing,destroying, and killing for as long as we can remember. And now to be treated as humans for the first time, after taking the form we have...it hilarious! Kids, as a parting gift I will tell you everything. The ones who made the philosopher's stone, and ordered us to protect this place..." All of a sudden black spear like things shot out of nowhere and hit where heads blood seal is." That was a close one." said a wicked voice and the black thing reeled head to a lady wearing a black dress. She also had the ouroboros tattoo on her chest. _'An homunculus, by Greed description of his 'sibling' this must be Lust'_ "No,48, we can't have you speaking out of turn." she said " Oh my what is the fullmetal pipsqueak doing here?" said a voice behind her. A guy/girl came out and was wear a tank top with a mini skirt and shorts underneath._'And Envy'_ " such a trying boy. How did you find out about this place?" and the head split in half "Brother, brother!" Envy then came up to body and stab his blood seal. I couldn't move at all because of the pain in my leg finally hit me. " Pipe down, you halfwit" Envy told him as he kept stabbing him. " You were just about to kill one of our precious sacrifices. Do you understand? How were you going to account for this if it messed up the plan?HUH?" after Envy was finish with body it walk up to Ed and Lust followed. Ed tried to stand up " Who are you people? What plan? What do you mean sacrifice?" Ed yelled" Oh my, the pipsqueak is raring to go" Envy said  
" You shut up with the pipsqueak talk!"  
" A pipsqueak is a pipsqueak, right, pipsqueak?" Ed then tried to kick Envy but it back up before Ed hit it." Whoa I don't like fighting. It's painful when you get hurt, like your 'friend' over there." Envy said empathising the friend part. " I don't want to hear about pain from a homunculus like you" I said back " Oh so the brat knows what we are. Well glad to know that."  
" Yeah from what I heard, the lady over there is a hag and you're a palm tree that doesn't know it's gender."  
" You know saying stuff like that, will just put you in more pain." Envy said as he walked over to me and stab the sword in my arm and twisting it a little. " What don't know how to scream kid?"  
" And give you the pleasure, I don't think so." Ed then came and tried to hit him again. He clapped his hands and said "You pick a fight with me don't go hurting my-" We heard something that sound like it broke_ 'Oh crap'_ Ed's automail arm then fell to his side_ ' Yup it broke'_ " Looks like you have a malfunction." Lust said "WHA-?!' Ed yelled " Lucky me!" Envy yell as he knee Ed to put him unconscious. " You're fortunate your arm broke." " Listen to me, boy. Don't forget that you're being allowed to live. We can't have this boy showing up again. Let's burn this place down." Lust said " Now what shall we do with this brat." Envy asked " Well she is part of the plan as well so we can't kill her. Looks like she going to pass out anyways." Lust said " I got one question for you before that happens." I said " What is it " Envy said " Are you a boy or a girl envy?"  
" I AM BOY YOU MORON!" he said as he hit my head. Everything went black.  
_**  
Thanks for reading and hope you review. **_


	11. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

****Sorry everyone I've been having a writer's block. so I'm putting this story on hold for now. once I get a couple of chapters written I post them, but until then I'll still be doing my Naruto story _time mess up. _I'll be deleting this once I post the new chapter whenever the writer's block goes away. thank for reading.


End file.
